Léna et le monde des Sorciers
by LillOops
Summary: Léna découvre le monde des sorciers et commence sa première année de sorcellerie


Chapitre 1 : 

Une fillette se tenait devant l'entrée de la gare, immobile, ne prЙtant aucune attention Ю la foule de gens pressИs qui, entrant et sortant, la bousculait.  
Levant les yeux vers l'horloge qui ornait le hall, elle se rendit compte qu'elle Иtait en retard. Il Иtait dИjЮ 10h50, et elle n'avait aucune idИe de l'emplacement de son train. Sa petite valise, posИe Ю cТtИ d'elle, contenait bien peu de vЙtements, mais beaucoup de livres de cours et d'accessoires. Et quelles Иtranges affaires.  
Elle avait encore les titres des bouquins dans la tЙte : Livre des sorts et Enchantements (niveau 1), Manuel de mИtamorphoses Ю l'usage des dИbutants ... Quant aux accessoires, il consistaient en une baguette magique, un chapeau pointu, une robe noire, et bien d'autres choses singuliХres, si bien que la petite avait encore du mal Ю digИrer tout ce qui s'Иtait passИ.

Deux jours auparavant, un homme avait frappИ Ю la porte de sa maison. Son tuteur (qu'elle dИtestait) Иtait allИ ouvrir. Elle l'avait entendu pousser une exclamation de surprise, et curieuse, Иtait venue voir ce qui se passait. A son tour, elle avait ИtИ ИtonnИe : le visiteur Иtait un grand homme БgИ, Ю en juger par sa trХs longue barbe blanche. Il portait une Иtrange robe et un chapeau pointu violets avec de petites Иtoiles argentИes. Son visage Иtait trХs souriant et ses yeux bleus, cachИs derriХre des lunettes en demi-lune, se dirigХrent aussitТt vers la fillette qui le dИvisageait, se demandant de quel asile il pouvait venir. MalgrИ tout, il lui disait quelque chose.  
- Bonjour LИna, dit-il, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu as beaucoup grandi. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
- On se connait ? demanda-t-elle.  
Le grand homme resta silencieux. Le ton de la petite Иtait interrogateur, mais riche en Иmotions. Elle se souvenait un peu de lui. Ce qui Иtait Иtonnant, vu qu'elle avait subi un sortilХge d'amnИsie...Il reprit la parole :  
- Oui. Il y a presque 4 ans de cela, je t'ai dИposИe Ю l'orphelinat de St-Roch.  
StupИfaite, LИna ne sut pas quoi rИpondre. Elle le regarda.  
- LИna, tes parents sont morts; Tu n'avais aucune famille. J'ai pensИ qu'il serait mieux pour toi de te laisser chez des Moldus.  
- Qui...qui Иtaient mes parents ? Et qui Йtes-vous ?  
Le vieil homme soupira.  
- Tes parents s'apellaient Tom et Myra Evans. Tu avais Иgalement un grand frХre, Lucas, de 8 ans ton aНnИ. Ils Иtaient des gens formidables.  
Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l'Иcole de sorcellerie.

LИna ferma les yeux. Albus lui avait expliquИ ce qu'Иtait Poudlard. Puis il lui avait rИvИlИ, que comme tous les membres de sa famille, elle Иtait une sorciХre. Et qu'elle pouvait entrer Ю Poudlard. La suite s'Иtait passИe comme dans un rЙve. Elle avait prИparИ ses affaires, et le lendemain, il Иtait venu la chercher pour l'emmener Ю la gare, oЫ elle allait prendre un train qui la conduirait Ю cette Иcole de sorcellerie.  
Tout s'Иtait enchaНnИ si vite ! Elle n'avait mЙme pas dit aurevoir Ю sa famille adoptive. De toute faГon, elle s'en fichait. Son tuteur et sa tutrice la traitaient bien, mais ne lui prodiguaient aucun amour. Cela faisait seulement six mois qu'elle Иtait arrivИe chez eux. Pendant 9 ans, elle avait ИtИ ballottИe de famille en famille, comme beaucoup d'orphelins d' Angleterre. Jamais elle ne s'Иtait attachИe Ю quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas d'amis non plus, car elle dИmИnageait en permanence. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et posa la main sur la poignИe de sa valise. Dans l'autre, elle tenait le prИcieux cadeau qu'Albus lui avait remis en souriant, en plus de toutes ses affaires de cours qu'il avait achetИ pour elle : Un petit chБton blanc comme la neige, exceptИ le bout de ses pattes, d'un beau gris bleutИ. C'Иtait une femelle. Pour l'instant, elle dormait profondИment, et mЙme secouИe tout le long du voyage, elle n'avait pas ouvert ses grands yeux bleus.  
LИna l'avait nommИe Salem. Elle se demandait si Dumbledore savait que les chats Иtaient ses animaux prИfИrИs. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que 5 minutes s'Иtaient dИjЮ ИcoulИes. Rentrant en vitesse dans la gare, elle sourit : jamais elle n'avait ИtИ aussi heureuse.

Chapitre 2 :

Elle parcourait la gare, cherchant la voie 9 3/4, lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'Иpaule.  
- Dis, tu ne serais pas sorciХre par hasard ?  
Elle se retourna aussitТt. Face Ю elle se tenait un garГon de son Бge, grand, les cheveux bruns, les yeux noisettes et un air malicieux.  
Apercevant son Иnorme valise, sur laquelle Иtait posИe une cage avec un grand hibou brun, elle en conclut qu'il Иtait comme elle.  
- Ca se voit tant que Гa ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
Il Иclata de rire.  
- Oui, tu as le mЙme air perdu que moi !  
- Alex !  
Une autre fille se prИcipitait vers le garГon, l'air furieuse. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.  
- Et si elle ne l'avait pas ИtИ, hein ? - Du calme, soeurette, je.  
- On ne doit pas rИvИler notre existence aux Moldus, tu entends ? souffla-t-elle, trХs en colХre. Ne va plus parler de sorcellerie Ю toutes les personnes que tu croises!  
- Mais elle est une sorciХre...

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air menaГant, et il se tut immИdiatement.  
- Ok, conclut-il.

LИna la dИtailla. Elle semblait plus grande qu'Alex et elle, d'un an ou deux apparemment. Aussi blonde que son frХre Иtait brun, elle avait cependant les mЙmes yeux et les mЙmes traits fins de visage.

Elle se tourna vers elle, et son visage se dИtendit tout de suite.  
- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, mais pour la sИcuritИ des Sorciers, on ne doit jamais rИvИler notre existence aux Moldus. LИna acquiesГa. Dumbledore lui en avait parlИ.  
- Je sais.  
- Je m'appelle HИlХne Seriam, et mon imbИcile de petit frХre, Alexandre.  
- EnchantИ, dit ce dernier en grimaГant dans le dos de son aНnИe. Mais c'est Alex.  
LИna sourit. les deux jeunes gens lui semblaient sympathiques.  
- Tu es en premiХre annИe, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Et je ne sais pas oЫ est le train.  
- Ca fait Гa Ю tout les nouveaux, dit HИlХne en rigolant. Moi je vais rentrer en troisiХme annИe, mais mon frХre a ton Бge.

Elle s'interrompit, et regarda l'horloge. - On est en retard, dit-elle, sourcils froncИs. Bon, suivez moi !

Une fois dans le train (LИna n'en revenait pas d'avoir traversИ un mur), les trois jeunes gens s'installХrent dans le mЙme compartiment, et se mirent Ю discuter joyeusement. LИna apprit ainsi qu'ils venaient d'une famille de sorciers, et qu'ils connaissaient la magie depuis qu'ils Иtaient petits. Ils furent dИsolИs de dИcouvrir qu'elle Иtait orpheline.  
HИlХne fronГa les sourcils, ce qui semblait Йtre une habitude chez elle.  
- Tu t'appelles Evans, m'as-tu dit... C'est curieux, je crois avoir dИjЮ entendu ce nom quelque part.  
- Ah oui ? Dumbledore m'a dit que.  
- Tu connais Dumbledore ! s'exclama Alex.  
- Oui. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher pour m'emmener Ю la gare.  
- J'y crois pas..., balbutia le garГon. Ce type est vraiment important, tu sais. On dit que c'est le meilleur Sorcier de tous les temps!  
- De notre siХcle, Alex, rectifia HИlХne.  
- On s'en fout, gromella-t-il.  
- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous savez sur Poudlard ? demanda LИna, qui voulait Иviter une dispute entre les deux.  
HИlХne et Alex reprirent la conversation, et ils avaient beaucoup de choses Ю lui apprendre, elle qui ne connaissait rien de ce nouveau monde. Elle Иcoutait, passionnИe.

HИlХne, songeuse, dИvisagait la fillette en pleine conversation avec Alex. Elle Иtait trХs jeune, et pourtant dИjЮ d'une beautИ Ю couper le souffle. De taille moyenne, plutТt mince, son corps gracieux et deliИ avait dИjЮ des prИmices de formes adolescentes. Son visage aux traits rИguliers Иtait illuminИ par deux grands yeux d'un vert magnifique, lИgХrement jaunes, et bordИs de longs cils noirs. Ses cheveux, d'un chБtain aux reflets d'or, coupИs Ю hauteur des Иpaules, n'avaient aucune coupe. Mais ils Иtaient souples et brillants, et retombaient le long de son visage en de belles ondulations. Le soleil de l'ИtИ lui avait donnИ un teint hБlИ, et avait dorИ ses cheveux. Quant elle souriait, elle ressemblait Ю un ange.  
MalgrИ tout, ses yeux avait parfois une expression triste et un peu dure, qui la vieillissait. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours ИtИ facile, cela se voyait...

Quelques temps aprХs, HИlХne les quitta pour aller voir ses amis de troisiХme annИe.  
- Ah, enfin la paix! soupira son frХre.  
LИna rigola.  
- Pourquoi ? elle est gentille ta soeur.  
- Vis avec elle 24 heures sur 24 et tu verras.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et un garГon et une fille entrХrent. Le premier, trХs mignon, attira immИdiatement le regard de LИna et Alex. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisettes, il avait une dИmarche fИline. Une jeune sorciХre se tenait derriХre lui. PlutТt grande pour son Бge, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et un air un peu gИnИ.  
- Excusez, on peut entrer ? demanda le garГon. Y a plus de place nulle part.  
- Bien sШr, dit LИna.  
Il s'assirent.  
- Je m'appelle Victor, et voici ma soeur Jeanne.  
Alex haussa un sourcil. FrХre et soeur ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.  
Voyant son regard, Jeanne intervint. - Nous ne le sommes que par alliance. Mon pХre est un sorcier, mais la mХre de Victor est moldue.

Ils commencХrent Ю faire connaissance. Jeanne, un peu surprise, s'aperГut que pour une fois son frХre ne semblait pas faire de ravages. Habituellement, il attirait le regard de toutes les filles. Mais LИna, qui avait pourtant remarquИ qu'il Иtait beau, n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle lui souriait, mais comme Ю un nouvel ami.  
"Surprenant, se dit-elle, oЫ alors elle cache bien son jeu.  
Elle en conГut une sympathie particuliХre pour LИna. En effet, depuis que Victor Иtait son nouveau frХre, toutes les filles qu'ils rencontraient n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, et Jeanne, elle, Иtait ignorИe. Bien sШr, Victor Иtait quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, mais Jeanne Иtait un peu jalouse d'Йtre devenue invisible quand il Иtait lЮ. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Гa, car de nature un peu introvertie, elle avait dИjЮ du mal Ю se lier avec les gens en temps normal.

Jeanne et Victor Welling rentraient eux aussi en premiХre annИe. Ils connaissaient tous deux le monde de la Magie, mЙme si Thomas, qui en avait connaissance depuis seulement 2 ans, en ignorait encore quelques subtilitИs.

LИna regardait ses nouveaux amis. Alex semblait Йtre quelqu'un de particuliХrement espiХgle et enthousiaste. A l'inverse, Victor Иtait calme et sШr de lui (comme l'Иtaient les beaux garГons), et Jeanne lui paraissait intelligente et lucide, mais un peu timide.

Comme ils discutaient avec animation, le voyage parut court Ю LИna, mais trХs enrichissant. Elle continua d'en apprendre beaucoup sur ce nouvel univers, dИcidemment trХs Иtonnant. Au milieu du voyage, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, et une femme qui tirait une grand chariot rempli de friandises leur en proposa. Alex et Victor se prИcipitХrent dessus, pendant que les filles rigolaient. - Quelles groinfres! s'exclama Jeanne.  
- Vous pouvez nous dire comment vous gardez la ligne ? ironisa LИna.  
- Vous supporter, c'est dИjЮ un sport, rИpliqua Alex.  
Victor hocha la tЙte.  
- Vous inquiИtez pas, dit-il avec un sourire charmant. On a un mИtabolisme Ю tout Иpreuve!

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, les mains chargИs de bonbons en tout genre, ils ИtalХrent tout sur la table. LИna piqua immИdiatement des sucettes colorИes, mais Victor l'en empЙcha en riant.  
- Je surveille ton poids ! l'avertit-il.

Elle se dИbattit en riant. Lorsqu'ils s'arrЙtХrent, ИpuisИs, elle surprit le regard un peu agacИ de Victor.  
- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
-  
Ouais, ouais.  
Avant qu'elle n'insiste, un haut-parleur les fit sursauter.

- Votre attention, nous arrivons Ю Poudlard. Veuillez rassembler vos affaires, et mettre vos uniformes.

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils faisait dИjЮ nuit. LИna chercha l'Иcole du regard. En vain. Seule une forЙt sombre les entourait. Autour d'eux, des milliers ИlХves vЙtus de longues robes noires et de chapeaux pointus s'agitaient. La fillette avait ИtИ rassurИe de voir qu'on ne les obligeait pas Ю porter les vЙtements violets du directeur de Poudlard. - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle aux autres. OЫ est cette Иcole ?  
Au mЙme moment, une grosse voix retentit :  
- Les premiХres annИes, par ici s'il vous plaНt!  
Ils se dirigХrent en direction de l'appel, et restХrent bouche bИe en voyant celui qui devait les guider.  
C'Иtait un vИritable gИant. Il devait mesurer plus de deux mХtres, et Иtait aussi large que haut. Il portait une Иnorme barbe noire qui lui mangeait tout le visage, et ses cheveux en broussaille achevaient de le rendre effrayant.  
- Ce doit Йtre Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, glissa Alex Ю LИna, stupИfaite. Ma soeur m'a dit que c'est lui qui menait les premiХres annИes Ю l'Иcole. - Ah...et comment ?  
-Il nous fait traverser le lac en barques. Question de traditions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les 4 jeunes gens sur une embarcation virent apparaНtre Poudlard.  
Toutes les premiХres annИes poussХrent des exclamations admiratives.  
- Mais c'est un chБteau ! s'Иcria LИna.  
Hagrid, assis Ю l'avant dans son propre cannot, se retourna et fit un sourire Ю la petite.  
- Tu ne le savais pas ? Poudlard est la plus belle Иcole de sorcellerie du monde, dit-il avec fiertИ.

Une fois qu'ils eurent accostИ et montИ les interminables marches qui menaient Ю l'entrИe, Hagrid les laissa aux mains d'une petite femme Ю l'air sИvХre : Le professeur mc Gonagall. LИna, peu enchantИe d'avoir comme enseignant une personne Ю l'air aussi dur, se pencha et chuchota Ю Jeanne :  
- On est obligИs de l'avoir cette annИe ?  
- Oui, rИpondit-elle Ю voix basse, mais ne t'inquiХtes pas. On m'a dit que c'Иtait un excellent professeur.  
- Et elle enseigne quoi ?  
- La mИtamorphose.  
- Ah oui, Гa a l'air super!  
- Un peu de silence dans les rangs, je vous prie! les interpella aussitТt la vieille Mc Gonagall en fronГant les sourcils.  
Elle se turent.

- Bien, dit la vieille femme. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Ю Poudlard. Dans cette Иcole, vous apprendrez Ю devenir des Sorciers confirmИs, Ю condition de travailler sИrieusement et avec rИgularitИ. Poudlard vous donnera un enseignement tout au long de votre sИjour, mais aussi une nouvelle famille. Vous vivrez ici durant 7 annИes, et j'espХre qu'elles se passeront dans une entente cordiale. Mais avant de rejoindre vos camarades pour dНner, vous allez Йtre rИpartis dans une des 4 maisons de notre Иtablissement.  
" Des maisons ? s'interrogea LИna "  
- Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse. Chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons rИsultats, vous rapporterez des points Ю votre maison, mais toute infraction au rХglement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'annИe, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons sera dИcernИe Ю celle qui aura le plus de points. J'espХre que vous aurez Ю coeur de bien servir votre maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

LИna attendait Ю prИsent, l'estomac nouИ, que son nom soit citИ.  
Les premiХres annИes se trouvaient Ю prИsent au milieu de la Grande Salle, qui acceuillait les ИlХves pour les repas. Quatre grandes tables, qui correspondaient aux 4 maisons, y Иtaient alignИes. Tous les ИlХves des autres annИes Иtaient dИjЮ assis, et les regardaient. Mc gonagall, qui tenait une trХs longue liste, les appelait par ordre alphabИtique pour la sИlИction.  
- J'ai la trouille, murmura LИna.  
- T'inquiХtes pas, dit Jeanne d'un ton rassurant, tout va bien se passer.  
- Quelle est la meilleure maison, Ю ton avis?  
- Eh bien... je dirais Gryffondor. C'est lЮ oЫ tous les plus Grands Sorciers ont ИtИ. - C'est Gryffondor la meilleure, assura Alex. MЙme si c'est lЮ qu'est ma soeur.  
- Serdaigle est pas mal aussi, tempИra Jeanne, et mЙme Pouffsouffle. Je te dИconseille Serpentard en revanche, c'est lЮ oЫ tous les Sorciers ont mal tournИ. Mais de toute faГon, ce n'est pas Ю nous de le choisir.  
- J'irais Ю Gryffondor, annonГa LИna d'un ton dИcidИ.  
Jeanne l'observa. Les poings serrИs, elle pouvait lire une grande dИtermination dans son regard.  
" Eh bien, se dit-elle, elle parait sШre de son choix..."

Elle Иtait la premiХre de ses amis Ю passer.

- Evans LИna !  
S'avanГant la tЙte haute vers le Choixpeau, qui Иtait posИ sur un tabouret en face de la table des professeurs, elle ne cessait de penser Ю Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'elle y aille.  
Tous les ИlХves la regardХrent.  
A la table des Serpentard, un gros garГon de deuxiХme annИe poussa un blond du coude et souffla.  
- Elle est mignonne la nouvelle. J'espХre qu'elle va se retrouver dans notre maison!  
Le garГon ne rИpondit pas, songeur. LИna Evans... son pХre lui avait beaucoup parlИ d'elle, si bien qu'il s'en Иtait fait un portrait trХs prИcis. Mais elle n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Elle ne lui dИplaisait pas, mais il ne savait plus quoi en penser.  
- Drago ?  
-Oui, moi aussi je l'espХre, rИpondit-il, l'air vague.

- Elle est impressionante, tu ne trouves pas? dit Jeanne Ю son frХre.  
- C'est vrai, acquiesГa celui-ci, assez admiratif.

LИna croisa le regard du professeur dumbledore, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle le lui rendit, puis se tourna vers le Chapeau magique et, s'asseyant, le posa sur sa tЙte.

Surprise, elle l'entendit parler :  
" Ah cela fait un moment que je t'attendais, ma chХre ! Depuis ton frХre, j'Иtais impatient de savoir quel prodigieux membre de ta famille allait m'Йtre prИsentИ...Alors, oЫ vais-je te placer ? Je vois beaucoup de courage, et une dИtermination Ю toute Иpreuve. Tu veux montrer ce que tu vaux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais surtout, tu possХdes un pouvoir...formidable. Tu as ИnormИment de talent, et qui ne demande qu'Ю Йtre dИveloppИ. Je sens une grande mИfiance, Иgalement. Tu as du mal Ю accorder ta confiance aux autres"  
LИna se crispa sur la derniХre phrase. Qu'est-ce que Гa changeait ?  
" Mais Гa change tout, voyons, la rИprimanda le Choixpeau. Chacun des traits de ton caractХre, tes dИfauts et tes qualitИs, permettent de dИterminer quelle maison est faite pour t'accueillir! Mais laisses moi rИflИchir... Comme la derniХre fois, le choix est compliquИ.  
La derniХre fois ? Parlait-il de son grand frХre, Lucas ?  
" Oui, rИpondit le Chapeau, lisant aussitТt ses pensИes. Toute ta famille possИdait des qualitИs remarquables, et des dons prodigieux. Je ne savais quelle maison en faire profiter. Mais revenons Ю toi, car j'ai entendu ce que ton esprit dИsire. Tu veux Йtre Ю Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas "  
" Oui, songea-t-elle avec certitude"  
" Bien, tu as fait un bon choix. J'hИsitais aussi Ю t'envoyer Ю Serpentard, mais puisque tu dИsire le Lion, tu iras Ю..."

- GRYFFONDOR ! annonГa le Choixpeau.  
"Merci, dit LИna dans sa tЙte avec gratitude."

Ravie, elle enleva le Chapeau au milieu des applaudissements, surtout ceux de ses nouveaux condisciples de Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers leur table.

Drago fronГa les sourcils, mИcontent.

A prИsent assise Ю cТtИ d' HИlХne qui l'avait serrИ dans ses bras en la fИlicitant, l'attente n'Иtait pas encore finie pour elle. Quand ce fut au tour d'Alex, elle le regarda passer avec aprИhension. Elle n'Иtait pas la seule.  
- Il a intИrЙt Ю aller dans la bonne maison, celui-lЮ, murmura HИlХne.  
LИna se tourna vers elle.  
- Toute notre famille est, ou a ИtИ Ю Gryffondor, expliqua la troisiХme annИe. Si Alex ne rИussit pas, il sera extrХmement dИГu. MalgrИ les apparences, c'est quelqu'un de trХs sensible.  
- Et toi ?  
-C'est mon frХre. Je me fiche d'oЫ il peut aller, je l'aimerai toujours autant.  
Alors, pensa LИna, c'Иtait Гa, Йtre frХre et soeur. En dИpit de leurs disputes, HИlХne semblait tout connaНtre de lui, et elle l'aimait. Elle pensa au sien, et ses yeux devinrent humides. Elle, elle ne connaitrait jamais Гa. Furieuse contre elle-mЙme, elle les essuya furtivement, mais HИlХne l' avait vu, et comprit aussitТt.  
- DИsolИe, dit celle-ci en lui prenant la main. Je ne voulais pas.  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas, sourit LИna. c'est rien.  
Elle regarda Alex.  
- Voyons plutТt comment il s'en sort.  
Le jeune homme, livide, avait posИ le choixpeau sur sa tЙte. Celui-ci mit moins de temps Ю se dИcider que pour LИna, mais cela lui sembla une ИternitИ.

- GRYFFONDOR !

LИna et HИlХne, joyeuses, applaudirent plus fort que tous les autres.  
- C'est gИnial qu'on soit ensembles! dit LИna en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
Il rougit, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.  
Victor et Jeanne allХrent Иgalement avec eux, et bientТt le festin chassХrent leurs inquiХtudes passИes.

Chapitre 4 :

LИna avait hБte de commencer sa premiХre journИe de cours.  
Elle s'Иtait rИveillИe trХs tТt, et allongИe dans son lit, pensait que ce qui lui arrivait Иtait formidable. Elle n'en revenait pas de se retrouver dans un lieu magnifique, d'avoir touvИ des amis sympas, et de suivre l'enseignement de la magie, qui allait sШrement Йtre fascinant. Jeanne et elle partageaient leur dortoir avec deux autres filles qui leur avaient paru trХs sympas : CИlia Granger et Diane Lugdine.

AprХs avoir longtemps dИambulИ Ю la recherche de leur salle de cours dans ce chБteau, qui apparaissait aussi immense que mystИrieux, ils y parvinrent grБce aux indications d'un ИlХve de quatriХme annИe.  
Leur premier cours fut la mИtamorphose, et il apparut qu'il Иtait complexe Ю suivre : ils devaient mИtamorphoser une allumette en aiguille. LИna observa les autres ИlХves, qui la baguette dans une main et l'allumette de l'autre, incantaient avec application. MalgrИ tout, le mouvement qu'ils effectuaient n'Иtait pas parfaitement juste, et ils ne prononГaient pas la phrase avec les bonnes intonnations. Quand elle se dИcida Ю essayer, elle n'en revint pas qu'un si petit objet put lui causer tant de difficultИs. Passer du bois au mИtal, lui donner une forme pointue et une couleur d'argent fut laborieux, cependant elle fut la seule Ю y parvenir.  
- C'est bien, miss Evans, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires. Votre cours Ю vous est terminИ : vous pouvez partir.

Joyeuse, elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de classe 15 min en avance. Elle marchait dans le couloir, lorsque dans un tournant, elle croisa 4 Serpentard, qui semblaient Йtre en deuxiХme ou troisiХme annИe.  
- Alors, je lui ai dit : " Tu veux qu'on rХgle Гa tout de suite ? ", se vantait un gros brun. On a sorti notre baguette et .  
Ils s'aperГurent de sa prИsence.  
- Eh, ce serait pas une nouvelle, Гa ? demanda un deuxiХme.  
- Ouais, se moqua un autre avec un rictus. Pauvre petite Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que tu fais loin de son donjon ?  
Furieuse, LИna sentit la colХre monter en elle.  
- Tu veux que je te l'aprenne ? lanГa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.  
Le quatriХme prit la parole :  
- Tu n'as pas le droit d'user de magie pour te battre, petite idiote, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu serais aussitТt renvoyИe. Je croyais qu'un sang pur comme toi saurait Гa.  
Surprise, elle le dИvisagea. Il Иtait plutТt grand, avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et des yeux bruns. ElИgant et mИprisant, il la regardait elle aussi avec attention.  
- Comment sais-tu que je viens d'une famille de sorciers ? demanda LИna.  
Le blond se tourna vers ses amis.  
- Allez-vous en, ordonna-t-il.  
AussitТt, ses amis partirent. "Des amis ou des serviteurs ?" pensa la fillette.  
Elle baissa sa baguette, consciente qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.  
- Je m'apelle Drago Malfoy, dit le garГon. Je suis en deuxiХme annИe Ю Serpentard. Et oui, je sais qui tu es. Ta famille est trХs connue dans le monde des Sorciers. Mon pХre m'a beaucoup parlИ de toi, et je voulais voir Ю quoi tu ressemblais.  
" Ouah, il est franc, songea-t-elle. "  
- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, continua-t-il. Et, crois-moi, les gens qui traНnent Ю Gryffondor n'en valent pas la peine. Tu ferais mieux de les oublier.  
Ce discours Иtait tellement diffИrent de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu auparavant qu'elle demeurait comme sonnИe, incapable de parler. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits.  
- Les meilleurs Sorciers ont pourtant fini Ю Gryffondor, protesta-t-elle. Et mes amis y sont. Je ne te crois pas.  
- Pourtant, ton frХre n'Иtait pas dans cette maison que tu adores tant. Il Иtait Ю Serpentard.  
Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Son frХre, Ю Serpentard ?  
Malfoy vit qu'il avait touchИ un point sensible. - Alors je te prИviens, choisis vite ton camp, et tu sais lequel je te conseille, lui assИna-t-il.  
- Pour moi, intervint une autre voix. Il n'y a pas de camp ici, juste des maisons qui devraient s'entendre les unes avec les autres, et des amis que l'on choisirait pour leurs valeurs et leurs qualitИs.  
LИna se retourna. Victor s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son Иpaule en regardant Malfoy.  
- RИflИchis bien Evans, dit ce dernier. C'est trХs important pour ton avenir.  
Et il s'en alla, mИcontent.

- Eh ben, commenta Victor en le regardant s'Иloigner, quel merdeux!  
LИna l'entendait Ю peine. Ce Drago en savait plus sur sa propre famille qu'elle. Ce n'Иtait pas normal.  
- LИna, dit Victor.  
- Oui ?  
- la maison oЫ a ИtИ ton frХre n'a aucune importance. je suis sur que c'Иtait un gars bien. Et moi, je reste persuadИ qu'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise maison, juste des gens qui ont fait de mauvais choix.  
LИna eut un petit sourire, mais elle se sentait mal.


End file.
